Repressing Memories
by 7Seven7
Summary: Casey and Lake are happily married with three children. When Casey is attacked in court, she needs to see a dentist about a damaged tooth. While under the drugs, Casey accidentally lets a deep secret out to Olivia, who thinks the truth needs to come out. But what if the truth causes more harm than good? Mentions of Sexual Assault, rape. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** hey guys! Ok so I randomly had this idea. I'm pre warning you of adult themes. This deals with sexual assault, but if I say anything more than that would be a MAJOR SPOILER! But this story doesn't really go into graphic detail, so T should be fine. This is a re-post, I wrote this story forever ago, this one's free of the errors a younger me made! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own any of the following material. The characters are a copyright of NBC/ Dick Wolf. The plot's all mine though!

**Pairings**: Casey/Lake are married. Casey/Olivia strong friendship. Fin/ Melinda are dating.

"Docket ending 24069 people versus Mark Grunewald. One count kidnapping in the first degree one count rape in the first degree." The court clerk announced.

"Mr. Grunewald how do you plead?" Judge Petrovsky asked.

"Not guilty, Your Honor"

"Ms. Novak where do the people stand on bail"

"The people request remand, Your Honor"

"Your Honor that is quite excessive!" Trevor Langden complained.

"The defendant has family in unextraditable areas. He's a flight risk"

"My client has ties to the community. He is a surgeon and his daughter's Girl Scout troop leader. He has a wife and daughter. He's not going anywhere."

"He's a surgeon at a children's hospital who raped an eleven year old girl! I hardly find it appropriate for him to be staying with his nine year old daughter."

"I didn't touch that girl! And I would NEVER touch my Sadie!" Mark yelled.

"Mr. Langden , control your client. As for bail, how's half a million cash only sound miss Novak?" the judge asked.

"The people would like to then request an order of protection for Sarah and Sadie Grunewald."

"Very well. Bail is set at $500,000 cash only. Should the defendant make bail he is to stay at least 100 feet from his wife's house and work and his daughter's school and refrain from making contact with them. Court adjourned"

Mark turned immediately to face Trevor. "I didn't touch her! Why can't I see my Sadie?" He asked with pleading eyes. The two continued their discussion for a moment before the bailiffs escorted him out. Trevor caught up with Casey.

"Hey Case, got a minute?"

"Why?" She asked, annoyed. When she had minutes to spare, she preferred spending them at home with her family, as opposed to in the company of Trevor Langden.

"Come on, Casey, you know he's innocent"

"An eleven year old was able to make a positive ID. She was found in his car."

"Which was reported stolen two days earlier"

"What do you want, Trevor?"

"A deal"

"What's he got to offer?"

"The innocence of that little girl. You really want to drag her through a trial?"

"What are you offering?"

"No time. 1,000 hours of community service. Parole officer will keep in touch with him for the next year."

"When pigs are flyin' through the snow in hell, I'll agree to that" Casey said, walking away on the courthouse steps.

"I'm Home" Casey announced walking through the door of her apartment. She was greeted by a cascade of 'Mommy!' s.

"Hey guys!" she said hugging her kids. She kissed her 6 year old daughter, Margret, on the head and ruffle her 9 year old son, Max, 's hair. "Where's Amy?"

"Sophie drew on the wall so she's trying to get it off" Max answered.

"Sophia Olivia Lake!" Casey called in a firm tone. After a few seconds, a three year old red head appeared from around the corner. Her dark red curls bounced as she ran. He green eyes lit up when he saw her mother was home.

"Hi mommy!" she said.

"Sophie, did you write on the wall?"

"Yes." She replies, looking down at her feet.

"Time out chair. Five minutes. Go." The three year old sat in the dining room chair that faced the wall in the corner and sat there quietly as Casey went to find Amy.

"Hey Ame!" Casey said

"Hey Case," Amy replied.

"You can go, I'll finish that," She said as the 16 year old scrubbed crayon off the wall. Amy was the kid's babysitter after school, until either Casey or Chester got home. She was responsible and lived only 2 floors down. She let herself out and Casey went to Sophie.

"You're on parole. Your community service is scrubbing the rest of the crayon of the wall." Casey often used legal terms to joke with her kids. Sophie ran off to do that while Casey turned to Max, who was seated at the kitchen table completing homework.

"Mom, when's dad comin' home?"

"He said around 6 ish, he just has some paper work to finish."

"OK" max replied, a bit discouraged.

"Why?" Casey asked

"Well, we're doing a thing at school for the education fair. This year's theme is heroes. My class has to bring in someone who's a hero to them or the community. At lunch, my teacher was askin' what people's parents did and I told her about how dad 'rests the perps and you put'm in jail."

"Perps? Someone's around his father too much" Casey said with a wink.

Max laughed. "Anyway, she wanted to see if BOTH of you could come in."

"When?"

"Tuesday at noon"

"Hmm, we might be able to. If I get stuck in court or your father gets a case than we won't be able to, but if he can't he'll try to send Uncle Finny , Uncle Munch, Uncle El, or Aunt Livvie."

"Ok. Thanks" Max replied contently.

"I'll try really hard to be there though, ok?"

"Alright"

Just then the door opened.

"I'm Home!" Chester yelled

"Early' Casey said with a smile.

He laughed as his three kids crowded around him and showered him with hugs and kisses. After some days at special victims, he really needed that.

Once the kids had completed brief stories about the day's travels, they ran off to their previous activities, leaving husband and wife alone.

"Hey baby" Casey said, engaging her husband in a passionate kiss.

"Whoa. Save some for tonight" he said with a wink. Casey laughed and gave her husband of 9 years a hug.

"I'm making ziti and garlic bread for dinner" Casey said Chester, knowing it was one of his favorites. Forty five minutes later, the family was seated for dinner.

"Soph, you wanna say grace?" Casey offered.

"Sure Mommy" Sophie said with an excited smile. "Dear God, thank you for the food and the, um, water and the table and … the table cloth! And the chairs and mommy and daddy and thank you that no bad guys hurted them today cuz that'd be bad. Amen"

Casey sent a worried glance to Lake from across the table. Their toddler should not be preoccupied with worrying that her parents would be 'hurted by bad guys'. He nodded, silently agreeing to talk about it later.

The family ate their dinner and talked about their days. Max had learned a new move in basketball, Maggie had finally been able to conquer the infamous double-dutch, and Sophia had built a block castle that was as tall as she is with a boy from her preschool class. After dinner, Sophie washed off the table, while Casey put away leftovers, Max rinsed off the dishes, and Maggie put them into the dishwasher. Lake was busy vacuuming the floor. After all the chores were done, Lake laid on the sofa with Sophie laying down on his stomach. Max and Maggie where on the floor in front of them while Casey folded laundry. They were watching an episode of 'The Simpson's '.

"Alright Soph, it's bedtime." Casey announced as the episode ended.

"Okay" Sophie said, so tired she didn't even bother putting up a fight.

By 9:30, all three kids were in bed. Casey and Lake climbed into bed and made love quietly, as to not wake the children. This was their nightly routine. It was a beautiful way to end another beautiful day with their family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** hey guys! Ok so I randomly had this idea. I'm pre warning you of adult themes. This deals with sexual assault, but if I say anything more than that would be a MAJOR SPOILER! But this story doesn't really go into graphic detail, so T should be fine. This is a re-post, I wrote this story forever ago, this one's free of the errors a younger me made! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own any of the following material. The characters are a copyright of NBC/ Dick Wolf. The plot's all mine though!

**Pairings**: Casey/Lake are married. Casey/Olivia strong friendship. Fin/ Melinda are dating.

"Mr. Grunewald, where were you on the morning of October 19th?" Casey asked as she gently paced the courtroom floor.

"At home." He replied, getting really sick of these same old questions.

"Doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Can anyone attest to that?"

"No, I was alone."

"So, from 5 am when your wife and daughter left to go to visit family upstate until 7pm that night when they returned home, you were cleaning, without having had contact with _anyone_?"

"Yes."

"Do you recognize this girl?" Casey asked, holding up a picture of the 11 year old victim.

"Yes."

"From?"

"That's Alana Martinez. You think I hurt her."

"Did you know her before the trial?"

"Yes. She was in my Sadie's Girl Scout troop."

"Is it true that you were aware that Alana would be home alone all day on the nineteenth?"

"Yes. Her parents told me. We went over safety when home alone at the Girl Scout meeting the previous Tuesday for her. "

"And you knew where she lived?"

"Yes."

"So, Mr. Grunewald, don't you think that these facts would lead us to believe that you where the one who kidnapped and raped Alana?"

Mark had had enough. He was sick of people treating him like some sick bastard. He wanted people to accept him in society again. He missed his family; his little girl. He wanted his life back. The life this Novak bitch had stolen from him. Lies. It was all lies. Everything she and Alana were saying. Granted, someone had hurt Alana pretty badly. But he didn't want people to think it was him. He was so mad. He stood up and got in Casey's face.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER! STOP LYING YOU BITCH! IT WASN'T ME!" he yelled, followed by a hard punch to the side of the face.

"Court officers! Remove the defendant!" The judge ordered. Before they could react, he had jumped out of the witness box and was banging Casey's head against the floor while yelling

"I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU'RE LYING!"

She fought back-got in a couple good blows, too. Once the court officers had pulled him off of her, he had a forming black eye and a sore groin. Casey was unconscious from several blows to the head and was rushed to the hospital.

"Family of Casey Lake?" Casey's name was legally Lake, but still Novak at work, since she didn't feel like filling out the Bar's paperwork for a title change.

"Yes?" Olivia said. She was here for Casey, since she was he best friend. Chester was in New Jersey when Olivia called him and was stuck in traffic on his way over here, it was just Liv there.

"She's got a minor concussion. I'm more concerned with her dental. See here, how the base of her tooth is cracked?" He asked showing her an X-ray. She nodded. "We need to fix that or it'll cause some major pain. She's being sent to the dentist's office down the street."

"Thank you"

Casey was doped up on laughing gas after her dental procedure. Olivia was sitting in a waiting room chair when Casey woke up.

"Hey, Case. How are you feeling?"

"Hi sexy." Olivia rolled her eyes. The dentist warned her Casey would be senseless. Casey did not have a high tolerance for things like laughing gas or beer.

"So how are you feeling? You got hit pretty hard. You probably don't remember, do you? " Olivia asked.

Casey shrugged. "Nope. But I feel fiiiiyyynnnaaaa." Casey said, having fun with the pronunciation of the word. "Besides, I've been hurt worse. Whatever happened in court was nothing compared to Uncle Nick." Casey slurred.

"Who?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"I had this uncle. Nick. He lived in Vermont. OD-ed last year. We used to see him like 4 times a year. He'd always volunteer to watch the kids and let the rest of the adults go out after hours. He'd sent the boys and older girls off to bed, which basically left me and Kelly."

"Who's Kelly?"

"Haha, you talk funny"

"Casey, who's Kelly"

"You're Kelly" she said giggling.

"Casey…"

"Kelly was a baby at the time. He used to rape me in the basement once everyone else was in bed. Hey, you know what a funny word is? Potato. HA! Potato…"

Olivia was shocked. She was pretty sure this was a really story, just the gas was helping her tell it. Lord knows she probably never would have.

"C-Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"How old were you?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, from when I was six to when I was 12. Then he stopped. Olivia, w-why do you, do you have sooo mucchhhh, umm, what?" Casey said, tripping over her own words. Olivia's head was spinning. She decided to talk more about this when Casey was back to normal. Until then, she was left with many questions.


End file.
